Junior Year
by Anne Parkington
Summary: It’s modern times and the Moulin Rouge people all go to the same highschool. It’s their Junior year and prom is right around the corner. Will Christian land the date of his dreams, even if Satine’s forced to go with someone else?
1. Day One

'Junior Year'  
  
By Anne Parkington  
  
~Disclaimer: I don't own Moulin Rouge. Baz does, that brilliant Baztard. . .  
  
Dedicated to: Kristen. . . cuz I can if I wanna!  
  
It's modern times and the Moulin Rouge people all go to the same highschool. It's their Junior year and prom is right around the corner. Will Christian land the date of his dreams, even if she's forced to go with someone else?  
  
Day One  
  
Christian ran into his English class 15 minutes late. He slipped on the puddle of water he dripped off his sopping clothes and landed on his back. The whole class burst into fits of hysteria while Mrs. Wickbone, the crumply old horn-beast teacher glared. He stood up and pushed his glasses back into place.  
  
"Looks like Mr. James thinks he's better than every one else and can come to class when he feels like it." She grumbled. Christian blushed.  
  
"Actually, my car broke down, and it's raining, and. . . " He knew she wasn't taking excuses, "I ran as fast as I could ma'am!" He explained.  
  
She shot him her white hot glare of death.  
  
"Since you felt you were far superior to the rest of us," She croaked, "You can read us a passage from your paper."  
  
As Christian sat down, his heart sank. What paper?!  
  
"Assuming you HAVE it of course." Her eyes glittered as she sneered at her least favorite student.  
  
"Uh. . ." Christian stuttered.  
  
"The creative writing assignment I handed out 2 months ago?" She growled, her tongue thick and dry behind her teeth.  
  
Christian sighed with relief. He had finished that one AGES ago!! He pulled it out of his backpack and beamed triumphantly.  
  
"Read it." Mrs. Wickbone snapped. His face fell; speaking in front of the calss wasn't his strong point, and she knew it.  
  
"I'd prefer-"  
  
"Read it now or you'll have Saturday detention with me." She snarled, her eyes blazing.  
  
As if someone had poked his bottom with a thumbtack, he jumped from his chair and scrambled to the front of the room, still slipping on his wet shoes. He stared wide-eyed at the class, clutching his paper. Mrs. Wickbone chuckled cruelly to herself.  
  
"Th-th-the story. . i-is about love." Christian started, sweat pouring off his forehead and dripping down his nose, making his glasses slip again.  
  
"Love?" A voice droned from the corner. Christian looked up to see who had spoken.  
  
It was Weavling, the duke's son. He kind of looked like a weasel with reddish blondish hair and mud brown eyes. He had a permanent sneer and could taunt people by just looking at them.  
  
Christian didn't know how to answer Weavling's remark. Sitting in front of him was Satine, the most beautiful girl in the school. She had long wavy red hair and deep paradise blue eyes. She looked at Christian with such apt interest that it gave him to the courage to ignore Weavling.  
  
"Yes, Love, Love overcoming all obstacles. . . and there's a girl, you see. The most beautiful girl in all the world." He was of course talking about Satine.  
  
"That's ENOUGH!!" snapped Mrs. Wickbone. Since she was a crabby, bitter old lady with no fashion sense, she hated love stories. Christian sighed with relief and dashed back to his chair. They all handed in their papers and Christian felt a twinge of pain as he handed his to Mrs. Wickbone. He knew that despite his efforts, she would fail him. She always did. It was because she hated him, loathed him even. He didn't know why, and really, honestly, he didn't care.  
  
After class, Christian rushed towards the library and bumped, smack into Weavling and his best friend Fed Warner.  
  
"Why Heloooooooooooooooo." Weavling sneered.  
  
"What a fortunate coincidence meeting you here." Warner grinned evilly.  
  
Christian didn't think it was.  
  
"Yeah. . . sure." Christian stuttered. He just wanted to leave, return his library books on time and maybe even do some research for his history paper . . . but Weaviling has other ideas.  
  
"I saw you looking at Satine today in class. You keep your eyes to yourself!" He snapped.  
  
"Uh. . ." Christian started.  
  
"She's mine so just back off!" The duke yelled in Christian's face. He wanted desperately to escape the foul breathed-weasel but Warner was on the track team and could catch him in an instant. He was also on the wrestling team, and coul easily pound his face in.  
  
"Actually, she's mine." boomed a voice behind them. They all turned to see Harold Zidler, captain of the football team and Satine's older cousin standing against a locker.  
  
"Zidler! How wonderful to see you! I didn't mean to take ownership of Satine just yet, but. . . I was just putting Mr. James here in his place.  
  
"Soon enough, my friend, soon enough. Why don't you come with me and we'll discus this over coffee in the café." Zidler offered.  
  
"Sure. Warner, dispatch of James as you must." Weavling said, waving his hand vaguely as they walked away.  
  
Warner grinned maliciously at Christian who gulped. He watched as the two walked away, wishing desperately he could escape. Warner closed in on him and Christian closed his eyes, waiting for the blow.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
But it never came. Instead he heard,  
  
"FRED!"  
  
and his heart leapt. Could it be? He opened his eyes and was greeted with the pleasant sight of the red haired wonder herself.  
  
"Fred! What are you doing?" Satine asked crossly. Warner blushed.  
  
"Nuthin. . . " He mumbled.  
  
"That's what I THOUGHT. Good bye, Fred." Satien growled. Warner looked confused. He looked from Satine to Christian and back again. Finally coming to the conclusion that Satine would kick his butt if he hurt Christian, he made a mental note to catch him later and stalked away.  
  
"Sorry about him, Chris!" Satine apologized. She was the only one he knew who called him Chris. You would have thought it would catch on, considering he knew her since when girls were icky, but no.  
  
"Eh, no problem." Christian said, picking up his books that he had dropped.  
  
"Weavling's just jealous that I like you better." She rolled her eyes at Warner as he turned the last corner out of sight.  
  
"Wait. . . you like me better?" Christian smiled.  
  
Satine's cheeks turned a pale pink.  
  
"Of course! You're my buddy! My chum!" She punched his arm lightly, "And honestly, I don't really think ANYONE likes Weavling, not even Fred."  
  
"Oh but I thought you were going to Prom with him." They started walking towards the library.  
  
"Yeah, but that's different. I don't want to. It's a very complicated situation. Weavling's father is a very powerful man, and If I go out with him, Harold gets a scholarship to any collage he wants. It's just business."  
  
"But, doesn't that bother you at all?" Christian asked, set aback.  
  
"Uh. . . not really. Harold needs to get into a good collage to support our family. Things aren't so great with our clan. We might have to turn to prostitution!" She started laughing.  
  
"That's awful!" Christian cried.  
  
Satine paused but then started laughing again, even harder.  
  
"I'm kidding! The look on your face! Ahahaha!" She slid against the wall and onto the floor laughing into her knees. Christian watched, not sure what to do. She finally looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Boy, you need to have fun more often! It was a joke!" Christian blushed.  
  
"Don't worry! Hey, how about this. Tomorrow night I'll take you roller blading! We'll have fun!" She stood up and grinned.  
  
"O-okay!" Christian said, he was getting that singing feeling again.  
  
"Here." She ripped off a piece of paper from one of his note books and scribbled her number on it. "Call me tomorrow after school and we'll plan it, kay?"  
  
"Sure." He could barely believe what was happening.  
  
"Great! It's a date! See ya!" And she ran off to her class. Christian sighed and stared at the paper in his hand. He stuffed it in his pocket and turned the corner.  
  
"Oh happy dayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" He sang, almost running over Toulouse, the president of the drama club and his posse.  
  
"MAGNIFIQUE!" He cried staring at him.  
  
"What?!" Christian gasped.  
  
"You have a wonderful voice!" The tall Argentinean one said.  
  
"I-I-I do?!" Christian stuttered.  
  
"Yeup! You're joining drama club! Lets go." Toulouse said, and they dragged him off to their club room.  
  
~End Day One  
  
What did you think? Hope you like! Please review!  
  
Coming Next: Christian and Satine go rollerblading and Weavling has a little 'accident' with a milk shake. 


	2. Day Two

'Junior Year'  
  
By Anne Parkington  
  
Day 2 dedicated to: J.Mraz cuz I love him and he keeps my company when im lonely. Okay, maybe its not him, maybe its just his songs, but he has that way about him. Whenever I hear his voice, I don't feel so lonely anymore.  
  
[Day 2]  
  
Christian sat next to his lab partner, Fiona Vert, a small girl with bright pinkish eyes and a high pitched voice during 7TH period, chem. She was soprano section leader in the chorus and very popular. She popped bright apple-green bubble gum bubbles over her sparkly green lips as she scribbled notes to her boyfriend in her notebook.  
  
"Are you going to add the baking powder or what?" Christian asked. She blinked at him though her safety goggles and glanced at the beaker next to her.  
  
"Maybe. Or not." She said a-matter-of-factly. "I don't know if I should. I mean, there could be catastrophic consequences of me adding the baking powder to that. . .SUBSTANCE!"  
  
"Uh. . . it's just water. . " Christian suggested.  
  
"Oh sure, that's what he wants you to think!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"HE! Him! That man over there."  
  
Christian looked. It was just their science teacher. A good natured old woman named Ms. McGibbin.  
  
"Um, that's a woman."  
  
"That's just what they WANT you to think. No, I'm sorry Christian, but it's not in the stars for me to add those two things together. I'm a strong believer in fate, and this just isn't mine." And with that she went back to writing.  
  
Christian sighed. She pulled this act anytime real work was involved. He was used to it and completed the lab by himself. After class he started walking towards the library, but then realized that he didn't have an open anymore, but had to go to drama club. He changed his course and went into the classroom.  
  
"CWISTIAN!" Toulouse cried happily, "We didn't think you would show up!"  
  
"What? Why wouldn't I?" Christian asked, confused.  
  
"Well, because, you might have ditched us. . . " the teacher, Doc Morris said.  
  
Christian laughed, "Are you kidding?! I couldn't do that! And besides this is too fun." And he meant it too. He would rather read plays than sit in the library studying, and he was getting credits for this!  
  
"Christian, we have the BEST news ever!" Said Lydia, a girl with long wavy black hair and sparkling green eyes.  
  
"You do?" Christian asked, having a seat next to her. He looked at Doc who beamed happily.  
  
"Yessir, Christian. We have all voted, and we want YOU to write this year's school play!"  
  
Christian stared.  
  
"What?! Me!?! Ohh! That's so great!! I have the perfect idea!" and he pulled out his paper he had handed to Mrs. Wickbone. She had given him a D- but he didn't care and knew that no one else would either. He handed it over to Doc.  
  
"Read this and tell me what you think." He said. He then picked up the play they were reading: 'The Taming of The Shrew' by Shakespeare and lead the group. As they read, Lydia watched Christian over the top of her book. He was so stunning. His blue eyes shining brightly through his glasses, his soft brown hair slightly mussed from the day's events. His brow so furrowed with concentration. It was true, ever since he had step foot in that class room the day before she had been enamored with him, but he had been talking about how he was going rollerblading with Satine. He apparently liked her, and how was she supposed to compete with SATINE, miss red-haired wonder herself? She was thinking about this so deeply in fact, that she didn't even notice when it was her turn to read.  
  
"Lyd?" Christian asked, gently, making her jump.  
  
"Mm?" She asked.  
  
"Your line."  
  
"Oh. Sorry." And she read.  
  
After class was over, Christian bolted to his locker, grabbed his stuff and sped home. He didn't want to be a second late for Satine. He threw on a clean shirt and got his rollerblades out of the closet. He was just about to run a comb through his hair when the doorbell rang. He started to answer it, but to his horror, his younger sister, Holly got there first.  
  
"Oh! Hi, there!" Satine said friendlily. Holly smiled mischievously.  
  
"Ohhh! You must be Satiiiiiiine! The girl that Christian is in lo-" but before she could blow his cover, Christian had turned on tv, and as the theme song to 'rug rats' blasted through the house, Holly stopped mid- sentence.  
  
"Um, gotta go!" She said, and dashed upstairs to watch tv. Christian sighed and walked down to greet his guest.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"Hi! Your sister, she's adorable!" Satine said. Such a girlish thing to say. . . grumble grumble.  
  
"Yeah, I geuss." He rolled his eyes, "She can be a pain though."  
  
"Eh, they all can. Lets get goin'!" She pulled on his arm and they rollerbladed down the street to the park.  
  
"I'll race you!" She laughed, and zoomed off. Christian quickly sped after her. They raced until they reached the center, where every one hung out. Vendors sold popcorn, pretzels, cotton candy and hot dogs while local artists played their instruments for spare change. A kid that went to their school, who always wore a red hat, was playing with his band on the steps of the play house. Some people stood and bopped while others danced. Little kids played tag, ducking between the much taller adults, and couples had picnics on the grass. Christian turned to Satine who smiled at him with the sunlight shining in her hair.  
  
"Let's dance!" She crooned, grabbing his hand. And they did, rollerblades and all, right in the middle of everyone, and they didn't even knock anyone over either! (good job, guys!) They danced until their throats burned from laughing, and their cheeks ached from smiling, and Christian bought them two milk shakes from a stand.  
  
"Do you want a hot dog too?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, I didn't have dinner." She said politely. As he skated off to buy them, Zidler's shadow fell upon her. She turned and frowned.  
  
"Hey. . . what are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"I think the question is what are YOU doing?" He crossed his arms.  
  
"Rollerblading, with Christian. . . " She said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You shouldn't be. You're going to ditch him and come over with me and Weavling."  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I can't just-"  
  
"OH you can, Just!" Zidler said. Weavling came up to them and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Get off of me!" She snapped. When he didn't withdraw his hand, she yanked off the top of her milk shake and tossed it at him. He shrieked, and let go, wiping it out of his eyes. Satine bladed out of there, grabbing Christian and his hot dogs on the way. He skated her home, which was only a few houses down from his. As they stood on her front steps, only illuminated by a small lamp next to her door, Satine was shocked to realize, that she wanted their outing to be more than a friendly type. She looked up into his deep eyes and was pleased to see that he felt the same way.  
  
"Thanks, this was fun." She purred, and kissed him. Quick and simple and hurried into her house. Christian stared. He pinched his wrist hard to make sure he wasn't dreaming and skated back home in a wistful haze.  
  
-End day 2-  
  
Oh no, prom is approaching, and there is much confusion to be sorted! 


	3. Day Three

'Junior Year'  
  
By Anne Parkington  
  
Day 3 is dedicated to: Donkey Punch! And im not excited, I mean I AM but that's not why I put the [!] there, its part of the name. I think you should all go and download their songs cuz they're funny and I love them. It's also dedicated to Lizzy, cuz she's my chan chan and she's eveywhere I go so its kinda hard NOT to!  
  
[Day 3]  
  
last period of the day, AGAIN. Christian was so anxious to get out of there, to see Satine again, that he barely even noticed what was going on in Drama club. It wasn't until Doc threw a wadded up piece of paper of his head, that he even blinked.  
  
"YO! Lover boy, can we please focus?" He asked. Christian blinked, and nodded.  
  
"Okay, you and I will direct and cast and all that. Lydia you will be in charge of. . . " Doc trailed.  
  
"Costumes." She muttered, and looked back down at her note book. She had cut out a picture of Christian from her brother's year book (hey, no use ruining hers) and pasted on a page. She was now drawing little hearts all around his head.  
  
"Good, and we'll get the band teacher to teach the orchestra and Christian can be vocal coach, and every one else will automatically be put in. You still need to try out, you understand. . "  
  
"Of course!" Toulouse exclaimed jumping up. He ran over to Christian and smooshed his face between his hands.  
  
"This is amazing Cwistian! This is going to be the best show evewr!" He squeeled. Christian gasped for air, but the Argentinean bounded over and hugged him.  
  
"YOU HAVE SO MUCH TALANT!!!!" He boomed, crunching his bones.  
  
"ahh, thanks. . . " Christian managed. The bell rang, and Christian made his way to the locker area, wincing as his bones tried to go back to where they were before. He gingerly slung his back pack over his shoulder and started out towards his car. He was stopped in the lobby by Lydia.  
  
"Hey!" She said brightly. Christian smiled.  
  
"Hi."  
  
She smiled at him for a moment, but then realized what she had stopped him for:  
  
"OH yeah! Heh, I read your paper. . . " she started rummaging through her bag, "And I have a few questions? Since, I'm doing costumes and. . . oh damn I left it in my locker, can you wait here for a second. . . you don't have to catch a bus or anything do you?"  
  
"No, sure I'll wait." Christian nodded.  
  
"Great!" Lydia flashed him a grin before dashing off towards the locker bay. As soon as she left, Satine came out of the principal's office.  
  
"Oooh, Satine's in TROUBLE!" Christian teased. Satine laughed.  
  
"Oh yes, because I'm SUCH a delinquent!" She looked at him and tilted her head, "You're not. . . weirded out about last night are you?" She asked. Christian shook his head.  
  
"No. . I'm just a little. . . wow. . ." he looked at the ceiling, "Just a little confused you know. . . because, you. . and I. . . and Weavling. . "  
  
"Well, you're definitely a screwdriver in the machine. . . but. . " and before she could anymore, he claimed her lips. She sunk into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. As they stood there oblivious to the world around them, Lydia came running back. She stopped short when she saw, and her heart crumbled. She turned and walked away, only looking back once at the girl she wished she was.  
  
Yeah, I know this was short but. . . it was a short day. . . Reviews are appreciated! 


	4. Day Four

**Junior Year**

_By Anne Parkington _

**[**Day 4 is dedicated to MrsPitt, cuz she's my favorite author on ff.net!! 

And if you haven't already go see Pirates of the Caribbean. and then go

read MrsPitt's fic, 'Savvy?' It's sooooo good!!! So go read. . . well after

you read mine of course! ^_^ Oh yeah, (insert disclaimer crap here.) **]**

The next day was a professional development day, so Christian met up with Doc and the rest of the Drama club at Lydia's house to discuss the play. 

"Okay, here's the deal. We'll hold auditions on Friday. . . which gives us the weekend to decide, and the weekend for them to have anxiety attacks pondering whether or not they made it!" Doc gave a short sinister laugh.

"You're simply wicked, Doc." Lydia said sarcastically, twirling a pencil between her fingers.

"I know. So. . . anyone have any questions or anything?" Doc asked.

"Yes." Lydia said, grabbing the paper out of her bag and flipping through it to a page where she had circled something in red. 

"Christian, this character, here. . . the courtesan, uhh, this is a _high school _play. . . I don't really know, if a lot of these costumes will be able to fit the full character. I mean they can be made, but I don't think the school board would approve."

"We will never know until we try. I'll arrange a meeting for us three to meet with the school board. Is that alright?" Doc asked, writing this down in his planner.

"Thanks!" Lydia said, smiling.

"Christian?" Doc asked, softly. Everyone turned to look at Christian, who was gazing out the nearest window.

"Christian?" Doc asked, a little louder, taking a step closer to him.

Lydia rolled her eyes. She knew what he was doing, he was _day dreaming _about _her._ And she would have none of that in her house.

"CHRISTIAN!" Lydia snapped, throwing her pencil at him so it hit him in the back of the head. He tore his eyes from the window and stared in shock at Lydia.

"What did you do that for?!" He asked, in a highly offended voice.

"Because, we're trying to have a drama club meeting here! I didn't have to do this you know, I could be in my room playing Grand Theft Auto right now, but I want to get this done, and if you don't, and just want to go play tonsil hockey with _Satine again, be my guest, and I'm sure no one here would be truly disappointed if you left either, because then maybe we could get some _real _work done." She spat at him. She didn't know why, but after seeing what she saw the night before, her mood towards Christian was constantly sour. The color drained from his face and he stared at her._

"How. . . why would you say that about Satine." He whispered.

"Because I saw you two last night."

"There's no shame in making out. . . " Christian muttered.

"No, there isn't, but there is shame in letting it distract you from your work." Lydia growled. "Now, either pay attention or leave." She snapped. Christian turned away from the window and looked down at his hands.

"Would that be okay? To organize a meeting with the school board, about the costumes?" Doc asked, looking attentively from Lydia to Christian.

"Yes." Lydia muttered, glaring at Christian, who nodded too.

"Good. . . now. . " 

The meeting went on then with out a hitch, and when everyone got up to leave, Christian hung back.

"Are you okay?" He asked Lydia, who was cleaning up the plates from the snacks she had provided.

"Fine. Never better. What about you?" 

"No, it's just that you seem really upset. Did. . . did I do this?" He asked, searching her eyes with is. Lydia felt her heart wrench. She could never resist those blue eyes of his.

"It doesn't matter. You're happy. That's all I ever really wanted." She said, quickly, flushing.

"What?" Christian asked, shocked.

"Yes, I've only known you for a few days I know, but. . . oh it doesn't matter. You're with Satine now, and that's all that really matters to you isn't it? Even if someone right in front of you felt the same way you do about her, only about YOU, even if you couldn't see that Satine's not the girl for you, and maybe that girl was!? That all doesn't matter now that you have Satine, does it!" Lydia cried, her eyes filling with tears. 

Christian grabbed her shoulders and tried to look her in the eyes, but she looked away.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked her softly, his heart thudding in his ears. She started to sob quietly, sinking down to the floor. He sat across from her on the kitchen floor. 

"What's wrong?" He asked kindly.

"Just get out. . . go to your precious Satine. You'll never know how much you mean to me." She choked through tears, and ran down the hall into her room and slammed the door, leaving Christian looking completely dumbstruck on the kitchen floor. He didn't know what to make of this. I mean, Satine was a major part of his 'love' life, but he had felt a certain something whenever he saw Lydia.  . . even before he met her. He always just assumed he was hungry or something. But. . now he knew what it really was. His head pounding with frustration, he went home and ignored all his phone calls. He didn't feel like talking to Satine right now.

-Short. Stupid, I know. I'm running out of juice for this story. Anyone got any ideas?


End file.
